Happy Birthday, Wuya!
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: UPDATED!Taking a break from being evil, Jack wants to do something nice for Wuya. Thanks to someone's help, Jack makes some wine for Wuya to share with Chase. What would happen next?
1. One: A Gift For A Beautiful Witch

TITLE: Happy Birthday, Wuya!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character or the show.  
RATING: Kinda Rish

CONTENT: Language, Drunkenness, and Sexual Situations

SPOILERS: None

NOTES: My first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic! Yay! In this fic, Jack has the Golden Tiger Claws for the sake of comedy. Also, I haven't been a fan of this show for that long, so if I got one or some things wrong, please forgive me. Thank you!

"Do witches have birthdays?" Jack asked himself as he went over his 'evil' plans to defeat the Xiaolin monks, get all the Shen Gong Wus, and get the respect from all the evil people he knows. Scratching the back of his red head, Jack fell back into a chair that one of his robots rolled over to him before he fell on the hard floor, and start crying like a baby...again. Sighing for the millionth time, Jack pushed the plans to the side, and turned his attention to his laptop. He turned the thin laptop on, and grinned when the first thing he saw after the computer finished booting up was different images of Kimiko spread all over the desktop. Some of her doing random things at the temple, shots of her fighting his robots in her cool outfits, and hairstyles, and finally some of her in some short outfits that can make any straight man have a nose bleed.

Well, Omi was the only one that didn't get the nose bleed because he didn't understand why she would dress that way to impress some guys. Not knowing what he was saying, Omi shouted his opinion about her was dressing like Japanese hooker because she wanted to get Rai's attention. Sadly, the small yellow boy was beaten up by Kimiko, and was burn at areas that won't be mention at this time.

Rai had no comments

Laughing that for once that he wasn't in the path of some woman's wraith, Jack started to search on the Internet for an answer to his question. After a few hours of looking witches web pages, and some lesbians sites, Jack threw up his hands in anger and he pushed himself away from the screen. "Damnit! You would think that the Internet would have some kind of answer about witches having birthdays. I mean, there's sites with people peeing on underage kids, but nothing on witches having birthdays!" he shouted. He rose from his seat, and walked over to the laptop to turn it off, but one of his online buddies popped up.

NumberOneSexGod: Hey!

EvilBoyGenius: Hey! What's up?

NumberOneSexGod: Nothing. Just chillin' :)

EvilBoyGenius: Cool. Hey! I have a question

NumberOneSexGod: Okay. What is it?

EvilBoyGenius: I know this chick for a while, but I never found out her birthday because she didn't want me to know how old she is. Anyway, not to be rude, I want to give her a gift, but what?

NumberOneSexGod: Women problems? Don't worry, Jack. I think I know the perfect gift to give a chick anytime

EvilBoyGenius: Chocolate?

NumberOneSexGod: ...That, and also some wine. She is of age, right?

EvilBoyGenius: Trust me. She's old enough to drink. LOL!

NumberOneSexGod: LOL! Anyway, since you're not old enough to buy liquor, make some! You're a genius, right?

EvilBoyGenius: Yeah! But, how do you make wine?

NumberOneSexGod: It's simple. I can tell you.

Jack grabbed a notepad, and started to write down all the things that are needed in wine, and how to make it.

EvilBoyGenius: Thanx: p I owe you

NumberOneSexGod: No problem

They both signed off at the same time, and Jack started to make his homemade wine right away. Elsewhere, a certain evil bean smiled at his computer screen. Images of what could happen after Jack gives Wuya that wine made his day.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" a hole shaped in a tiger slash appeared out of no where in the air. Peeping his head out of the purple portal, Jack was happy that he made it in the castle where Wuya stayed with Chase Young, and he wasn't notice yet. He walked out of the portal, making it seal up, and looked around his surrounding. The room was designed to a woman's touch. Figuring that this is Wuya's room, he tip toeing across the room, Jack removed the tall bottle of the wine he made a few hours ago, and place it on the end table by her bed. "Happy birthday, Wuya." whispered Jack, giving the black bottle a kiss. He shouted the name of the shen gong wu, he disappeared into the same portal.

It wasn't too long since Jack was gone that Wuya walked in. After losing to those damned monks, she was shen gong wu less from her goal to have all of her powers back. She flopped face first on her black silk bed, she mumbled her excuses she was going to use when Chase Young yells at her. Rolling onto her back, Wuya stared at the ceiling. "Damn them. I almost had it! I almost had that little cheese puff! He was going to give up, but his cheering squad had to give him that 'extra boost'. They're just as bad as those other losers in that card game show. I forgot the name. I do remember the lead guy is a short kid with a tall good looking ghost inside of him...what the hell are they showing these kids!" More angry, Wuya sat up, and blasted a plant near her end table. "What? What is this?" she asked as she finally notice the bottle of wine. She grabbed the neck of it, and removed the note on it.

'I know you're teaming up with CY now, but I couldn't stop thinking about the time we had together. Since I don't know your birthday because you never told me, and to show no hard feelings, I had some wine. Happy Birthday..or Happy Early Birthday..or is it Happy Belated Birthday? Whatever! Much evil love!'

-Jack

"That boy," said Wuya, smiling at the bottle. The idiot has useful after all. Maybe some wine would calm her mind, and maybe ease the scolding she would get from Chase. She opened the bottle, then took a sniff. "Oh! Raspberries!" Wuya quickly got up, and left her room.

Surrounded by his lovely cats, Chase sat on his throne, rubbing one cat in his lap with one hand, and using the other hand to rub the one on the right arm rest. Wuya scrolled into the throne room. "Hello Chase."

"You lost a Xiaolin Showdown, and now you come in here to beg for my forgiven, Wuya?" Without lifting his head up to look at the powerful witch, he smirked as he knew the comment would put a sour expression on her dark beautiful face.

Wuya gave him a bitter look, but held her tongue. She maybe powerful, but not as powerful like Chase. Well, not yet at least. Forcing a smile, Wuyu walked closer to Chase. "Yes, it's true. I was beaten by the monks, and I am sorry for my failure." she told him a soft tone.

"I would say 'Don't let it happen again.', but due to your track number, it would be a waste," He finally raised his head, shadows covering the left side of his face, giving him a beautiful eerie look to him. "Maybe you and Spicer belong together after all." he finished with that same smirk on his face. The cats at his side looked at Wuya like they were mocking her as well.

Wuya jumped back like he hit her hard in the chest. She bit her tongue a little harder, tasting some of her blood. Putting back the fake smile, Wuya held out the bottle. "Speaking of Spicer, he gave me to bottle of wine. I thought maybe you like to take a drink with me."

Chase raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't drink. I can't get drunk." He looked back down at the cat on his lap.

"Don't matter. Just drink with me anyway," purred Wuya. Seeing that Chase wasn't giving in, she sighed. "It's raspberry flavored." she added.

That made Chase glanced up with sparkles in his eyes. He thanked the shadows for hiding the small joy on his face. Remaining cool, he cleared his throat. "Raspberries," he replied. Taking the cat from his lap, and putting it on the floor, he stood up. "In that case, I would like to take a drink or two." he told her. He walked past Wuya to exit out of the room. He looked over at her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes! Coming, Chase!" Wuya quickly answered. Spinning on the balls of her bare feet, Wuya jogged over to the still walking Chase.

Okay!

What you think about my first Xiaolin Showdown story? Like it, hate it, want to give some advise? It don't matter to me. Like I say before, I wasn't really into the show until a few months ago, so I don't know 'all the right things'. So, don't flame me because I didn't get a tiny thing right.

See ya!


	2. Two: What Happen to Your Dress?

TITLE: Happy Birthday, Wuya!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character or the show.  
RATING: Kinda Rish 

CONTENT: Language, Drunkenness, and Sexual Situations

SPOILERS: None

NOTES: The second to final part of this great story. I know this is WAY over due, but other things been popping up, so I can't help the fact I couldn't update this story like I wanted to for so long. For the fans of this crazy tale, thanks for waiting!!

* * *

Raising the glass to his nose, Chase took in the rich scent of raspberries, enjoying the smell as he look at the woman sitting across from him. Smirking, he placed a leg over one of the arms of the chair. "Tell me, Wuya. Who brought this lovely gift?" he asked, licking his lips at the glass in his hand as he waited for her reply. 

"Spicer," she answered, pouring herself a glass of the wine. She glanced around the very large dining room, admiring the art Chase collected over the years, wishing for the castle she once ruled from. To her, that would be the greatest gift of all...that and all of her powers back, which she hopes happens if Chase gets drunk enough. "The boy maybe a fool, but he knows what to give a woman for her birthday."

"Indeed," taking the glass to the air, "A toast to your birthday. Remember this Wuya, because I won't be so nice to people who lose the Shen Gong Wus to monks that's not even a quater of age." he added. The candle lights made his eyes looks more deadly than before. Wuya shrinked down a bit at his bitter words and eyes, but rise her glass in the air.

"Thank you." she said. They finally tint their heads back, welcoming the wine down their throats. They both put their glasses on the table at the same time, savoring the taste, and buzz.

"Well," Chase started as he move around his seat. "This is a feeling I haven't felt in thousands of years."

"I agree," Wuya replied, grabbing the bottle once again. "Would you care for another glass?" she offered.

"Please!!" Chase quickly responded, already with his glass in his hand. Smiling, Wuya walked over to the prideful warrior, pouring him his second glass. As she walked back to her seat, Chase carefully watched her, eyes matching each sway of her hips. Unknowing to her, Wuya took her seat, sitting the bottle down on the table nor she noticed the evil grin on his face. "Wuya, you may come down, and sit next to me." he told her, patting a seat next to him. Taken back by his invite, Wuya didn't waste anytime to take up the offer with the bottle and glass in each hand. By the time she sat down, Chase drank his glass, and pouring himself another glass.

* * *

Appearing back in his lab, Jack toss the Golden Tiger Claws at one of his many robots to place it where it belong. He sighed in relief as he remove his coat and goggles, placing them at his desk. It didn't take long for another robot grabbing the items, and put them away. "Robots, shut down for the night!" he commanded as he threw himself onto a bed. 

He closed his eyes for a second, until a computer on legs ran up to his side, "Jack! Important video IM! Important video IM!" it screamed into his ears. Screaming like a little girl, Jack sat up too fast and fell off the bed as the computer continued to say the same thing over and over again. Cursing, Jack picked himself off the ground, and pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard to stop the awful sound, and to review who would IM him.

A window popped up, but nothing happened. After a few minutes, Jack muttered he might have to fix the computer since nothing is showing up. He was about to shut the computer off, until he heard a faint Southern accent cursing about cameras. Finally, something brown and tiny came to view and said, "Hello, Jack! This is your dear old friend, Hannibal Bean. Ya must be wonderin' why in the hell Ah would IM ya."

"Read my mind." Jack spoke to the screen.

"Ah'll tell you. See that nice wine you made for Wuya earlier is something Ah cooked up."

Confused, Jack rubbed his face to keep awake. "What the hell he'-" he started in mid sentence as he finally realized something. _It was him! He was the guy I was talking to about my gift problem!_ Jack thought. Anger boiled in his body, balling his hand into a fist. "Why that piece of sh-"

"By now, ya probally realize that it was Ah that was tellin' ya about the wine. As Ah speak, Wuya and Chase Young is drinking the wine ya made. There's a hidden camera in the room. Ah put it on the label, so tiny that no one would guess where it is," Another window popped up below the window with Bean's face on. "Ya can watch as well."

Jack stood up straight. "I'm not going to get blame for this." He went to the back of the lab to look for the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Ah won't do that if Ah was ya," Bean's voice carried on. Jack looked up at the computer. "When they open that fine bottle, a fume was release. You can't get there with those claws if ya wanted to." Defeated, Jack walked back to the computer, and took a seat. He enlarged the window with Wuya and Chase on, biting his nails as he saw the two drinking.

With the bottle already half empty, Chase and Wuya was drunk. At first, Jack didn't understand how these two can get drunk, but he remember something.

Earlier that day, he saw a packet on his bed. He opened it, only to reveal a fancy box with an empty bottle. A small note under the bottle, saying:

'Wuya's birthday is today. I think you know what to do with this.'

Seeing that bottle made him freak out about Wuya's birthday. Bean knew he would do anything to please Wuya.

Damn him

Wuya's giggles woke Jack out of his world. He moved closer to the screen, not wanting to miss a thing. "You have nice eyes." Chase glanced up at the witch, giving her a smile so huge that it could break his face into two.

"I'll thank you, Wuya. You have nice eyes too," he commented, then he took a swig of the wine. "You also have a lovely pair." Before Wuya could say anything (since she was too busy drink from the bottle), Chase grabbed her breast.

* * *

"Oh God!!" yelled Jack, falling back in his seat. He always thought that Wuya has nice breasts, but knew better to comment on them or touching them. 

"Oh dear!!" shouted Bean, eyes bugging out of his head, and also falling back in his seat. As they both got up from their seat. Bean looked at Jack and said, "Um.. I didn't see that coming."

"What do you mean you didn't see this coming?! You made the wine yourself!" Jack protested. "You should know what you put in there!"

Bean disappeared from the screen, only to reappeared with some papers in his 'hands', and reading glasses. He muttered the words on the papers, until something caught his eyes. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear? That's the second time you said that! What are you 'oh dearing'?" demanded Jack, getting so close to the screen that his eye is the only thing shown on his side.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Bean grinned back at Jack. "It appear that I put in Spanish Fly inside the bottle."

"You mean that stuff at the bottom that you said it's the raspberry flavor."

"Raspberry Flavored Spanish Fly. Ah must be misreading things in my old age."

"...Oh dear."

* * *

Wuya looked at the hand on her breast, licked her lips, then she moved even closer to Chase. Putting her own hand on Chase's thigh, Wuya started to play with Chase's hair."They look even better without this old thing covering them." she told him. 

Bean spitted out his drink. "What?!"

"She never said that to me." Jack muttered under his breath, crossing his arms and blushing.

Chase grinned at Wuya. then licked her ear lope. "Why don't we go to my private headquarters.?" he purred out his suggestion. Taking Wuya's laughing as a 'yes', Chase stood up with the bottle in his hand, and taking a sip from the bottle. Wuya stood up, and started to walk with Chase. Unknowing to her, the chair caught the end of her dress. As she continued to walk, the leg of the chair still held on to the dress, until she finally stumbled over her own bare feet. Due to his high senses, Chase turned around just time to catch Wuya before falling flat on her face.

Bean and Jack held their breath when they heard the ripping of her dress. Wuya looked up at Chase like a lost child, wondering what in the world is going on, then she remember that stupid dress got in her way again. Looking back on the piece of the dress that laid on the floor, Wuya took a second to realize why her legs were cold. "So that what my legs looks like." With Chase's help, she stood up straight the best way she could, admiring that her dress is now above her thighs.

Giggling, Chase took her hand. "I believe that you are Tina Tuner's twin sister. The younger one." Wuya licked the side of his face, making they both burst into a fit of laughter. "Off we go." Chase lead Wuya the way, almost tripping on his own feet as well.

* * *

Jack, and Bean stared at each other with their jaws touching the floor. Both try to say something, but no words would come out. For the millionth time, Bean finally could say the first thing, "Wow." 

"Wow," Jack's nose started to bleed. "Finally!! I get to see porn for free!! No more going to those paid tease sites." he cheered.

"Wuya once told me that Ah would NEVER see her naked. HA!" They both shared another evil laughter...then they went to get some snacks.

The End of Part 2

* * *

I'm almost done!! Yes!! Not worry, it won't take another year for the last part. LOL! 


End file.
